


Summer

by nevermindthewind



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU where Wes doesn't die, F/M, Fluff, HTGAWM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: Wes suggests they get a dog.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I wrote, and it's my first time uploading to ao3 so hopefully this works :)

"What do you think about getting a dog?"

Laurel glanced up from the case files sprawled across her lap and the bed. It was almost midnight, and she was in the middle of prepping for her opening statement for tomorrow's case. The flashy dramatics of openings were never her strong suit; she much preferred the action of questioning witnesses or working behind the scenes. But first impressions are everything and Laurel was determined to nail this case. Which is why her brain didn't immediately register what Wes said. 

"Say that again?"

"A dog. Like from a shelter." Wes had been laying down on his back and rolled over to face his girlfriend. 

Laurel smirked. "But I already have a puppy." 

"Ha ha very funny" Wes said sarcastically. "Seriously, I've always wanted a dog. My mom was allergic and even if she wasn't we could never afford it. And my foster parents only had cats." He crinkled his nose. "Plus Izzy could use a playmate."

"Oh right Izzy could use a playmate" Laurel teased, running her hand through Wes' curly hair. "I don't know, wouldn't he get lonely during the day? We aren't exactly home 24/7."

"I thought about that. But with my new job I'm able to come home early, and we both come home during lunch anyway. So it'd really only be on its own for like three hours at a time, max. And there's that new fenced in park down the street we can use so it can get enough exercise, and we already take Izzy out on walks almost everyday so it wouldn't disrupt our routine that much. And --" Wes stopped suddenly after looking at Laurels amused face. "You think it's a bad idea. I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even brought it up, I just thought it could be fu--"

Laurel laughed and pushed the files over so she could lean into Wes' chest. She grabbed his hand and absentmindedly played with his fingers. "No, you're just cute when you get excited." She smiled and looked up at her boyfriends face, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "I actually think it'd be kinda fun. I've never had a dog either. My mom couldn't handle it and my father isn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type."

Wes' face went from being one of confusion to one of surprised delight. "Really?? You mean it?" 

Laurel melted at that; at the innocence that, despite everything he'd been through, Wes managed to maintain. She nestled her head into Wes' shoulder, her favorite spot, and smiled.  
"Yeah why not? Iz would love it" Wes kissed her forehead harder than he probably meant to, unable to contain his excitement. Laurel laughed as she tried to catch her balance and not fall over. "Easy there, Gibbins. Let's take some time and look into everything before we bring home the whole cast of A Dog's Purpose". 

"You're right, you're right" Wes kissed Laurel again, this time on the lips and much more gently. "We'll take our time".

Exactly one week later they ended up at the Philadelphia Humane Society. 

Wes took the lead, while Laurel was balancing their daughter on her hip, who's blue eyes were wide with excitement. A stuffed dragon from Asher and Michaela was clutched in one hand, the other gripping her mom's sweater. "Mama are we really getting a puppy today??"

"Si princesa" Laurel said as they followed Wes into the lobby and got in line behind a middle aged couple. As soon as Wes opened the door they could hear barking coming from down a long hallway to their left. Izzy tightened her grip and her eyes began to widen in fear. Immediately Wes was there.

"It's okay, baby, they're just saying hello. Should we say hi back?" He turned and woofed down the hall, making Izzy let out a little giggle. Wes smiled. "Come on Iz, you try!" Izzy let out a tiny woof and laughed again, louder this time. Soon the two of them were howling as loud as the actual dogs, and Izzy was back at ease. Laurel was setting her down when a volunteer collected their paperwork and led them through the kennel, introducing them to the different dogs who were available. 

Laurel just watched Wes work his magic as he held hands with their daughter, pointing out all the different dogs, letting her mind wander. She smiled and put her finger to her mouth, marveling at how unbelievably lucky she was. Laurel never really wanted to be a mother, especially after all she went through with her own parents. How could she raise a child when her own childhood was nothing but anxiety and disappointment? But then she found out she was pregnant with Wes' baby and everything changed. Suddenly it was all she wanted, more than anything else. And as soon as she came to that decision she almost lost it all. But they survived the fire, and they finally got their chance at happiness. The whole pregnancy Laurel was terrified of losing them both, but other than Asher's knack for waving processed food in her face making her vomit at least twice a day, her pregnancy was smooth and easy. And so here she was, four years later, with their perfect daughter who had her fathers dimples and innocence and her mothers eyes and love of tootsie pops, and a man who made her feel more alive and loved than she ever thought possible. 

"Mama look!" Izzy had let go of her father's hand and was crouched in front of a kennel, holding her hand out to the dog inside. A little laugh echoed through the hall as Izzy's hand was met with kisses. Laurel knelt next to her daughter to get a better look. Inside was one of the cutest dogs Laurel had ever seen. It looked like a chocolate lab, but it was so small it couldn't be full grown, and it's legs were too short for a lab. Whatever it was, it was clearly in love with Izzy as it soon had brought a green bone over, as if wanting to play. 

"This is Summer. She's a 3 year old lab mix," the volunteer said. "She came to us about 3 months ago after someone found her on the side of the street with no collar. It was the first day of summer when she came in, hence the name. She's a sweetie, loves to play but also is a cuddle bug. Do you want to go in?" 

"Yes pwease" Izzy said before her parents could say anything. Everyone laughed as the volunteer opened the kennel door. Laurel and Wes watched Izzy in awe as she ran into the kennel, where she immediately grabbed the bone and threw it. The dog lit up and ran the 10 feet across the room and promptly picked up the bone, ran back, and dropped the bone in front of Izzy's feet. Izzy laughed and put her hand out for more kisses. Wes followed Izzy in and scratched between the dog's ears while Laurel sat down and began petting the dog on its back. Summers tail began to wag lazily and her eyes shut out of relaxation. Laurel was smiling as she looked up at Wes, who was already looking at her. Laurel nodded and Wes broke into a massive smile as he looked at the volunteer and said "Can we take her home today?"

A few hours and one trip to Petco for supplies later, they returned home, Izzy running to show Summer their house, Laurel carrying the new bed and toys they had just purchased, and Wes being drug by Summer, who was trying to keep up with her pint sized buddy. Once they got inside, Wes unhooked Summer's leash and took the Petco bags out of Laurel's hands. He took her hands and said through a huge smile "I've wanted this for as long as I can remember".

Laurel looked up. "The dog?" she asked. 

Wes shook his head. "Not just the dog, all of it."

Laurel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's body, looked up, and smiled as she heard her daughter's laughter at Summer who had begun to chase her tail, whispering "Me too, amor, me too".


End file.
